Meaning Of Happiness
by Janis 70
Summary: What if, Cal did find Rose on the Carpathia and begged for her for one last chance to repair the damage he caused. Will Rose accept him? Or will she tell him to go straight to hell? Did Cal change at all? - Rose/Cal
1. Chapter 1

_**Meaning of Happiness**_

**1**

It is the afternoon of the 15th of April 1912. Cal Hockley walked down the deck of the Carpathia searching the huddled mass of faces mourning for their lost love ones.

"You won't find any of your people back here, sir. It's all steerage." A steward said. Cal ignored the man only searching for Rose. Cal moved around the recovered Titanic lifeboats and lifejackets tossed in a towering pile in the corner.

Cal turned as a dirt covered man bumped into him. "Excuse me sir." The man said as he moved around Cal to the corner helping a women stand to her feet. Cal did not bother to wipe his tuxedo jacket clean. His mind was only on Rose.

_Is she here? Is she here with Jack? Did she stay on the ship? Oh, god, is she dead? _His thoughts spun with unanswered questions.

Rose watched Cal slowly circle around her. She tugged the blanket over her face, trying to hide from her ex-fiancé. Cal caught a glimpse of a piece of her fiery red hair. Rose turned away hoping to God he did not see her.

Cal felt himself become hopeful and stood in front of the women he so desperately hoped was his Rose. His jaw tightened as he reached out to place his index finger under her chin tilting her chin up to look at him.

The blanket that covered her head fell back. Cal took in her refuge appearance. Her beautiful dark red hair was matted against her porcelain beautiful face. Her eyes are heavy with fear, anger and exhaustion.

"Rose?" Was all he could mange to say. She did not respond. She just stared at him blankly and lost. Cal searched his surroundings for a moment then looked back down at Rose. "Where's Jack?" Rose's eyes welled with silent tears. Cal kicked himself again and sat beside her.

Rose surprised herself, let alone surprised Cal when her head rested on his shoulder, crying into his torn tuxedo coat. Cal hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders hugging her tightly. He closed his eyes with each harsh hitch of her breath as she sobbed against him.

After a few long minutes, Rose calmed herself and sat up. Cal quickly removed his arm from around her back and nervously held his hands on his lap. Rose wiped her fingers under her eyes feeling utterly embarrassed. They sat in a dead silence for a while only listening to the grieving cries of the Titanic survivors surrounding them.

"I'm sorry." his voice is barely audible. Rose looked at him with an unreadable expression. Cal met her eyes and tried to find the words, "For your loss." he noticed she didn't try to interrupt him. He continued, "I-I know I have _no_ right to talk to you, let alone ask for your forgiveness…" Rose watched him with careful interest as he spoke with an uncharacteristic nervousness. "… The way I - my behavior - I h-have _no _excuse." Cal shifted his eyes to the wooden floor panels unable to take her scrutinizing gaze. "I was afraid of losing you." he inwardly laughed at himself. "I lost you regardless, if I ever had you at all in the first place."

Rose held up her hand for him to quiet. Cal closed his mouth immediately. "W-when I look at you… I hate you." her voice is hoarse, weak and hardly above a whisper. Cal felt as if was repeatedly stabbed in the chest. "When I think about you… I wish you died." Cal wrung his hands together forcing himself to settle the urge to get down to his knees and beg for forgiveness. "I don't forgive you."

Cal nodded, "I understand."

Rose looked at him for a long moment trying to figure him out. He seemed genuinely ashamed of himself. _Good._ She thought. Rose inwardly fought within herself and she felt a bit sympathetic towards the man she once called her fiancé. "… Not yet." she stared forward to the icebergs scattered out in the Atlantic Ocean.

Cal glanced at her with hopeful eyes. "I don't forgive you yet." she looked at him. "Give me time." Cal's mouth opened slightly in utter shock. _She is able to forgive me?_ Rose stared at him. "_Please_, give me time."

"Of course." he said quickly. A man who is so brilliant with words at any occasion was suddenly at a loss for them because more than anything, he feared she would change her mind.

They sat side by side for a long while without uttering a single word. "Your mother is very worried about you." Cal said.

"Not yet." she knew where he was heading with that. "I just need to… sit… here." Cal nodded following Rose's distance gaze upon the panicking steerage passengers looking for their loved ones in desperate pleas. The chaos seemed to move in a slow motion. Carpathian crew members collected life-vests and passed out hots cups of tea. A woman standing at the wooden ledge cried out to the calm, awesome ocean shouting her lost husbands name. Two unnamed dirty, beaten men sit in the corner out of the way, staring blankly at their shoes.

Cal looked at Rose and studied her profile. He couldn't help but feel a great sense of relief. He was not one of those passengers in mourning but unfortunately, Rose was one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Cal led Rose up to the first class section of the ship. He walked her to the dinning area where he knew her mother, Ruth was waiting in a mourning panic. Rose stopped to peek into the small round window. Ruth sat at the table sobbing into a white handkerchief as her lady friends and Molly Brown surrounded the heartbroken women trying their best to sooth her sadness.

Rose watched her mother. _Is she crying for me? Is she crying because she really loves me? Or was she crying because her ticket to money was dead?_ Rose knew there was some part of her mother that cared for her but was it more then her greed of the high class?

Cal could tell she was fighting with herself internally. She took a deep breath and pushed the white door open.

The women looked up in shock to see Rose Dewitt Bukater _alive_ and standing before them. Ruth turned. Her eyes widen as her hand covered her mouth. "You're alive." she jumped to her feet and ran to her young daughter and hugged her tightly. "You're alive." she repeated. Rose was unable to move her arms from her side. Feeling cold and empty she let her mother cling to her. "I can't believe it." Ruth looked at her daughter and brushed the loose strands of Rose's curly hair from her face, "I thought I lost you."

Rose was silent. Cal could see the overwhelming pressure mounting in her grey-blue eyes. He crossed the room and gently removed Ruth from Rose. "Rose is tired. I will show her to her quarters."

Ruth nodded, "Of course. She needs her rest." she gently patted Rose's cheek and watched Cal escort her to the nearest exit.

They walked down the hallway and stopped at the at a first class suite door. Cal took out his key unlocking the door. "I'm sorry I cannot get a separate cabin for you. Rooms were scarce as it is." he closed the door behind him. "I will try again in the morning. I doubt you would want to stay with your mother. I'm afraid she'd bother you with prying questions…" Cal tried a weak smile. He watched Rose look out a small porthole to the open ocean. Her arms moved to her body hugging herself.

"Thank you." she whispered. Cal nodded though she could not see him.

"I will leave you now." Cal opened the door. But before he would leave he risked everything and faced Rose again and asked, "Why him?"

Rose slowly turned her head looking over her shoulder at him. Cal took a brave step closer. "Why him?" he bravely repeated his question. "What does Jack Dawson have that I don't?" _There I asked it. I said his name and that - God, she looks so - What have I done? I'm such a bastard._

"How dare you." Rose seemed to come alive. "How _dare_ you ask me that. You have no right." she became enraged.

Cal frowned insulted, "I have every right to know what a man like _that_, has that I don't."

"You are a bastard." she cursed him and crossed the room into the parlor room.

Cal followed her, "Yes, I know I'm a bastard. I am a sonuvabitch and a bastard. I know!" Cal felt himself step closer to her but calmed himself before he could make her anymore infuriated. She did not look afraid of him but very angry. "Why won't you answer the question Rose?"

Rose's eyes never wavered from his piercing through him. "He gave freedom. He helped me escape this despicable person I was becoming." Cal was silent trying to understand. "I was drowning." Tears glazed over her eyes. "Then I met him and he helped me enjoy my life again. And I love him for that." Cal swallowed and looked to the floor. "You changed." Cal looked up at her a bit confused. "I don't know when-" Rose's voice trailed off as she moved around him to look out the porthole again longingly.

"I stayed up at night trying to figure out the exact pinpoint of when your change occurred…" Rose looked back at him. "But I couldn't. Maybe it was there all along and I was so blinded by your charms that I didn't care. Abroad Titanic, I noticed. You became darker, more possessive, more arrogant. I believed you were my way out from my mothers cage. I thought I would finally be happy and free to do-" she stared out the porthole, "I was wrong and so terribly naive." Rose faced him, her arms folded over her chest. "Did you ever love me? Did you even like me? Or was I just some young little girl, pretty enough to bare your children?"

Cal was never one to open himself up to anyone. He rarely ever spoke of his feelings. He was taught a gentleman never showed his true feelings it make him weak and irresolute. Though, Cal thought Rose knew his feelings about her perfectly. Apparently not.

"I love you. I beat myself knowing that I caused you pain. I _hate_ Jack." his eyes met hers across the room. "Because he gave you something I don't seem capable of giving you. I want to be. I so desperately want to be the person who makes you feel free. Makes you enjoy life. All I wanted was to give you the world Rose not just cotillions, polo matches, and expensive jewels. More than anything, I wanted to make you happy."

"Then _why_ did you drive me away?"

Cal sighed frustrated and admitted, "I was losing you already to him. You would rather be penniless and homeless then be with me. I couldn't bare the thought of you with him because it wasn't me. I thought, if I kept you close, reminding you of the life I could give you, you would stay but I only pushed you. I didn't see it before. I understand that now. And I regret - I hit you. I - I have no words…" Cal walked to the door. "I will leave you now. Please rest." With that said, Cal quickly escaped from the cabin before he could crawl on his knees begging her to take him back.

Cal closed the door behind him and released a deep breath he didn't realize he held and fell back against the door. He composed himself quickly and walked down the corridor hallway toward the smoking lounge.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Rose stood at the foot of the neatly made bed. She placed her hand on the maroon comforter and felt the smooth softness of the material under her fingers. Her mind wondered and pictured Cal laying peacefully asleep in this bed. Jack's face appeared to her.

Her breath hitched when his face faded away. Rose raised her hand over her heart as she sobbed and fall to the floor. Her tears violently spilled from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Rose had not one clue as to where her life was going to take her next. She could continue living a high society life she was born into or she could runaway when the ship docked in New York and live the free life she desired. Her head rested against the wooden bed leg. Rose's eyes felt tremendously heavy. She let out one soft breath and went to sleep. Her arms hugged her legs into her chest sleeping uneasily.

Cal spent two hours convincing himself to go back to Rose just to check on her. He stood from the chair placed in front of the fire in the smoke lounge and walked out the door with one thought on his mind. Rose.

Cal gently knocked on the cabin door. No answer. He quietly turned the doorknob opening the door. The room was dark, lit only by the moonlight through the small porthole. Cal walked to his bed chamber to see it was empty. Fear masked his face as he began to panic. _She's gone. She ran away._ His dark eyes noticed a shadowed figure huddled down on the floor against the foot of the bed. _Rose?_

She slept against the wooden bed frame. Her legs, tightly held against her chest. Cal went to her. With his right arm he gently tucked it under her knees as his left arm supported her back as he lifted her up. Rose buried her face into the crook of his neck. He could feel her soft breath against his skin.

Cal moved her to the bed and placed her down careful not to wake her. He moved the bed cover under her chin. Her head turned away from him. Cal watched her. _Even in sleep, she is the most beautiful women in the world._ Her eyes were red and puffed from crying, her lips plumped into a pout. He brushed the loose strands of her hair back away from her face. Cal took a step further and leaned down and pressed his lips against her temple, "Sleep easy, my Rose." Cal quietly went to the door leaving her to rest.

Hours later, Rose rolled to her side and slowly opened her eyes focusing on an unfamiliar room. _Where am I?_ She sat up smoothing her tangled hair from her face. _Carpathia. _She remembered and shifted to the edge of the bed. _I don't remember falling asleep here._ She went to the mirror and jumped back startled by her haggard appearance. Her eyes are drearily redden and tired. Her beautiful long red hair matted into a tangled webbed mess on her head. Her pale white skin slowly regained its porcelain soft tint. Rose looked down at her attire and closed the overcoat on her body covering herself.

A soft knock startled her. She walked to the cabin door cautiously opened it. Cal stood patiently holding out a tray of bisects and orange juice. "I brought something to eat." he said.

Rose looked down at the food and then back at him. She opened the door wider welcoming him into the cabin. Cal entered setting the tray on a nearby table. He turned to watch Rose move to sit on a cushioned chair.

"You look-" _Probably not the best idea Caledon. Don't comment on her appearance unless you have a death wish._ "How was your rest?" he asked smartly changing the conversation.

Rose looked at him, "Fine." she reached for the bisect and ripped it into small pieces lazily.

"We will be in New York in a day or so at the most." Rose nodded concentrating on the bisect in her hand. "What are you going to do?" His curiosity got the better of him. Rose's eyes met his a little surprised by his blunt question. "What are you going to do when we arrive in New York? Are you going to stay with your mother or are you going to-"

"Runaway?" she finished his sentence. "I'm not sure yet." Rose said with all truthfulness.

"May I inquire to ask, where does your life leave me?"

Rose had every possible right to be offended by Cal's question. How dare he try to squeeze back into her like after everything that had happened. But something in Rose was not bothered by his seemingly innocent yet heavy question. She chose not to get excited. "I don't know Cal." she answered evenly.

Cal nodded looking down at his hands. Rose watched him. She has never seen Cal so uncertain before. _Is this just an act? Does he want me to believe that he's changed and loves me? _"Do you - Would you want me in your life anymore?" Cal asked refusing to not let his voice shake.

_No. Rose say it. No. After everything the bastard had put you through, reject him. Kick him where it hurts. Leave him behind. Just. Do. Not. Say -_ "Maybe." _At least it wasn't a straight, yes._ "I told you Cal, I need time. I need time to adjust to everything. It's hard to understand but it is what I need."

Cal felt suddenly out of place. He stood upright and confident. "I will let you, uh, adjust." his confident stance faltered. "Excuse me." Cal dismissed himself out of the cabin.

The Carpathia neared New York City a day later. Cal knocked softly on the cabin door. He waited patiently for Rose. "Come in." she called from inside. Cal entered and closed the door behind him. "We are arriving shortly. Would like to see?" he asked.

Rose stood from the chair near the small fireplace. She adjusted the long black overcoat she wore. "Okay."

They walked onto the main deck. It was raining. Cal mentally kicked himself. _I forgot an umbrella. Idiot._ He looked down at Rose apologetically. She did not seem to notice the ice cold rain hitting her face. Her eyes glued to the Statue of Liberty passing them. Cal wondered her thoughts. Her face was unreadable and it bothered him.

An Immigrant Officer walked around to the different passengers on the main deck and asked, "Name?" Then he would scribble it down onto a clipboard paper.

Rose did not look away from the enormous statue when she answered, "Dawson," Cal looked at her stunned. Rose turned her head to the immigrant officer. "Rose Dawson." she finished. The officer nodded and wrote on the paper and then looked at Cal. Cal couldn't move reeling from her sudden name change.

"Sir?" The Immigration Officer said.

Cal's jaw tightened, "Caledon Hockley." His voice was calm.

"Thank you, sir." The Immigrant Officer continued making his way around the passengers standing on the deck.

Cal stared at Rose. Her eyes are fixed on the brightly lit city. "So, this is it?" Cal asked bitterly. Rose looked at him. "I'm never going to see you again?" The passengers moved around the pair standing in the center of the main deck to the ramp of the ship dock.

Rose's brows furrowed with irritation, "What do you want me to say Cal? Come away with me and live happily ever after? I changed my name for God's sake. I'm starting over." Rose walked away towards the ramp with the exiting passengers.

Cal reached out catching her arm. "I know, I have no right to ask for a second chance but I am. I'm fighting everything within me to not drop to my knees and beg for your forgiveness and beg you to take me back. Rose, I can be better. I _will _never hurt you like that again. I swear to you, I can be better. I can't stand the thought of you walking away without me at your side." Rose's grey-blue eyes pierced through him with uncertainly. Cal hesitantly reached out and took her delicate hand into his own. "I know, you may never forgive me. I know you're in love with him. I wish I was in his place just so can be happy. I'm not ignorant. But, I vow to give you all of the luxuries I promised. Protection, a house, clothing, jewels, food and… your freedom. I am begging you Rose, please, don't walk away without me. Give me a chance to do all the things I promised. Let me try to be the man that makes you happy."

Rose removed her hand from his and began to walk down the ramp of the Carpathia to the dock. Cal couldn't move from the spot he stood. _I failed._ Rose turned back to him, "We must discuss a few things if I were to agree to stay."

Cal ran down the ramp and caught up to her. "May I accompany you for a walk?" Rose nodded. Cal turned to a passing Carpathia steward. "Sir, I need you to send a message for me." The steward nodded taking out a small notecard. "Tell Mrs. Ruth Dewitt Bukater: Mr. Hockley and her daughter are on a walk and we will see her tomorrow."

"Very good, sir." The steward walked away from the pair up the ramp to the 1st Class area. Cal looked down at Rose and gestured her to walk with him away from the crowds and out towards the city streets.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Cal and Rose walked quietly down the cobble pathway of Central Park. It was only lit by candles of the scattered lanterns. "Would you like to sit?" Cal offered. Rose sat on the bench and stared out to the foggy ground of the green grass. "You said you wanted to discuss some _things_ first."

"I did." Rose looked down at her hands suddenly feeling a bit nervous. She picked up her head with a new found confidence and said, "I want to believe that you are being sincere." Cal opened his mouth to interject but she held up her hand stopping him. "If we were to marry, I need to know it is not a trick."

"It is not a trick-"

Rose held up her hand again to stop him from speaking. "If we were to marry, I need to know that you can give me time to… recover from all that has happened."

"I understand and I can."

"But," _Here is comes._ Cal braced himself taking a deep breath. "you will by no means try to control me like I am one of your worker employees. I will be faithful to you if you are in return. If not... I will be gone so fast, you would never find me again. I don't need your jewels, fancy clothing or a luxurious mansion with housemaids and-"

"Rose,"

"Please, Cal, let me finish." he nodded and wisely stayed quiet. "I'm not asking for much. All I am asking you for is time."

Cal twisted his body to face her crossing his legs. "I vow to grant every one of your wishes. I will give you free independence to do whatever you will and your time." he reached out for her hand. "I vow to give you the world as long as you take me along with you. Take me on your adventures as my wife, Rose."

Rose eyed him quizzically remembering the first time he vowed that promise. "You might be waiting for a while."

Cal smiled smirked, "I am a patient man." Rose's brows raised knowingly. "At least I'll try harder to be."

Right there, Cal wished he could stop time and replay this moment over and over again. Rose smiled softly. It was the first time he has seen her smile in a long while. _I can't believe I almost forgot how gorgeous her smile was._

"I will hold you to that." she looked at him under lashes almost teasingly.

They sat quietly for a moment. Cal looked at her from the corner of his eye, "What kind of home do you see yourself in?" he asked trying to embrace their apparent moment of openness.

Rose looked at him strangely. He had never once asked her what she wanted before. She shook her head and with a shrug she said, "I don't know. Probably one of those modest homes that are made of stone, has a wooden door with blue shutters, a garden, and is located on the outskirts of a city… I, uh, haven't really thought about it." _Liar._

Cal smirked, "Sounds wonderful."

Two weeks as scheduled, all of Philadelphia's high society attended the glamorous wedding of Mr. Caledon Nathan Hockley and Miss Rose Dewitt Bukater at the Gloria Dei Church, the oldest church in Philadelphia. They had hardly spoken since that night in the park after the Carpathia docked in New York.

Cal tried to give Rose as much space as she needed knowing she was in fact a ticking time bomb that could runaway at any possible moment. But, against Cal's consistent fear, she stayed. Just like she said she would. Rose has always been one to stick to her word and Cal pledged to himself that he would do the same for her.

As he stood at the alter looking out to his "friends" otherwise known as his business partners, the high class guests, and his scrutinising father, Cal could only think of the week before Titanic. It was during the trip to Paris. He had never seen Rose so happy before. The echoes of her laughter sang in his mind. He could so clearly picture her standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower looking down to the city and laughing with utter happiness. _What happened after that? _Cal thought to himself. _What happened to her laughter? _

Since then, he had only seen a glimpse of that young woman when she parade around the decks of Titanic with him. Jack Dawson.

The violin music shook him from his thoughts. He looked around himself to see his father staring at him with a stern expression that warned him the harsh repercussions if something terrible happened with this marriage. Ruth looked at Cal with a smile then down the aisle to see the bride enter through the giant wooden doors.

Cal's eyes widen taking in the beauty of his bride-to-be walking down the aisle. Her expression is soft. She is not happy nor is she sad. Rose's white dress trained behind her as she walked down the long aisle. Her lavender colored bouquet matched the ribbon around her waist and the flowers pinned at the end of her long, white and elegant veil train. Her red hair loosely pinned against her head and pieces of hair neatly fell around her face above her brow. Cal had never seen anything more breathtaking before in his life.

When Rose reached him, Cal held out his arm for her to grasp and guided to the alter. They faced the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony." The Priest began.

Cal looked at Rose from corner of his eye. She stared straight ahead her mouth parted slightly when the Priest asked them to face one another. The Priest requested them to take each others hands. "Caledon Nathan Hockley, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Cal caught Rose's grey-blue eyes. "I will."

The Priest nodded and glanced at Rose repeating the question to her. Cal held his breath. _She could walk out of this at any moment and I won't stop her._ "I will." her voice is soft, somber, and decisive. It felt like slow motion for the couple as they slid the rings onto each other's finger and repeated their vows.

"… By joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." Cal and Rose faced the altar and kneeled to be blessed.

The reception was quiet and very quick or that's how it felt to Cal. He unlocked the front door their new mansion. Rose stepped into the home first. It felt cold and dark. A young woman approached the newly married couple with a small nervous smile. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Hockley. I am Anne, your new housemaid, Mr. Hockley senior hired me while you were on… away." she caught herself from mentioning Titanic.

"Thank you, Anne. You are dismissed. I will take it from here." Cal instructed. Anne nodded with a curtsey and went into the back room leaving the newly wedded couple alone. "Are you tired?" Cal lamely asked.

"A little."

"I will show you to your bedchamber."

Rose nodded following Cal up the winding staircase to the second floor.

Cal opened the door letting Rose enter the bedchamber first. "I am the next door across the hall if you need me." he explained and went to the door. Rose went to the large window looking down to a beautiful garden."You look beautiful this evening, Rose." she heard him say. "I apologies if I did not say if before." Cal looked at her from over his shoulder. "Excuse me." he closed the door behind himself.

The bedroom door closing snapped Rose from her deep thoughts. She turned to see Cal had disappeared. It was about sunset the large chamber was illuminated by the skies yellow-orange light.

A gentle knock sounded at the door. "Mrs. Hockley?" Anne popped her head in to see the new bride standing at the window. "May I assist you with your gown?"

"Please."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

_Three Weeks Later_

Cal sat in his study staring at the empty brandy glass in his hand. He placed his cigar over the ashtray and tapped the bud of it.

Three weeks had passed since the wedding. Everything was seemingly quiet. Cal of course kept to his promise and gave his new wife space. And of course he wished she would move it along and get over Jack, but he would never say it. No, Cal knew better then to be so keenly naked with his words with Rose. They usually came out harsher then intended and it would be a sure way to push her out the door. Instead, Cal kept quiet in his study, staring out the window with a brandy and cigar.

Rose knocked on his study door. She heard no response and decided to enter anyways. Cal's back faced her looking out the window. He seemed deep in thought. She moved to sit in front of his desk when he heard the creak of a chair behind him. He turned to see Rose staring at him with a pouting and undecided expression. She then rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and placed her chin into her hand looking out the window that faced city skyline. "Is there something you needed?" he kept his voice light.

"This will be the eleventh day." she began shifting her eyes to his dark ones. "This will be the eleventh day I did not awake from a dream of Jack." Cal stayed quiet and listened. This was skill he has increasingly practiced since that night in the park. Listening when she spoke. "This will be a week and four days, that I did not cry myself asleep yearning for him."

"What are you trying to say to me?" Cal courageously asked almost frightened by her unreadable expression and seemingly shifting emotions.

Rose thought for a moment and said, "I want to try to give this marriage a try." Cal stared at her hoping to God his ears did not betray him. "What I'm saying Cal is that I want to give us a try. A _real_ try." his mouth fell open slightly. "This time I know it will be different."

"Yes." Cal stood from his desk chair and moved around the desk to kneel before taking her hands into his own. He kissed her knuckles. "It will be different. If it is not. I won't hold you back if you ever decided to leave-" Rose placed her index finger over his lips halting his words. She slowly leaned down and pressed her mouth against his in a chaste kiss.

This was truly their first kiss. Though, they had shared kisses before, this one was different then the rest. It was small and quick, but, it held a promise of commitment and understanding.

Cal tucked the loose red strands of hair behind her ear. The back of his index finger grazed down the soft skin of her cheek and traced the line of her pouting bottom lip. "I promise to make you happy, Rose. I know I said that before, but I really am this time." Cal stared into her beautifully exquisite eyes. She closed the small space between them and kissed him once-more. Her hand cupped his chin and Cal open his mouth wider accepting her invitation to kiss her soundly. Cal moved his arms around her body and stood taking her up with him. He shifted her around for him to sit in the chair and for her to sit across his lap. All the while, never breaking the kiss. Her arms circled around his neck kissing him more fully. she combed her fingers into his short and surprising soft hair.

Rose gently broke the kiss, desperately needing to catch her breath. Cal held her tightly against his body resting his forehead against hers. "I love you." his voice was a soft whisper.

Rose opened her eyes meeting his. She sat up giving herself a little space from him. Cal gazed at her with eyes of love and adoration with a hint of fear. _Had I said something wrong?_

Her hand went to his neatly shaven cheek, "Give me time."

"All the time in the world my sweet." Cal smiled.

Early the next morning, Rose walked down the staircase and into the kitchen. She was startled to see Cal already sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a book. "Rose. I didn't know you were up." he sounded surprised and a bit tired.

"Yes. Do you normally wake up at the crack of dawn?"

Cal smiled, "Sometimes. Sometimes, I like to be the first one up. It's the quietest then."

Rose nodded her head as she sat next to him at the small table. "I know what you mean." her chin rested in her hand. Cal closed his book, his eyes still lingered on her as he sat back and crossed his legs. "Don't you have work soon?"

"It's Saturday." Rose smiled feeling a little embarrassed. "Come, get your riding gear." Cal stood extending his hand out for her to grasp.

"W-what?"

"We're going to spend the day together." he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "I want to take you horseback riding." Cal's arm snaked around her waist thoroughly amused by her surprised expression.

"On the beach?" Rose smiled.

Cal leaned forward, "Right on the surf." Rose pulled back slightly when Jack's face flashed in her mind. Cal frowned, "Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?"

Rose blinked refusing to let her emotions take over her. "No, no, you did nothing wrong. It's just… riding the surf is a bit tricky here in Philadelphia, since you know… no oceans." Cal smirked. "Uh… I'm going to dress." She moved out of his arms awkwardly and quickly escaped from the kitchen. Cal stood there staring at the swinging door. He ran a hand through his hair as it fell onto his forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Cal and Rose spent the rest of the pleasant morning horseback riding across the bright green grass of Cobbs Creek. Rose stopped when Cal hopped off the horse and tightened her saddle. Her eyes went to a small closed carnival area set on an open field of grass. "I wish it was open. It would have been fun."

Cal glanced up at her and smiled, "We can go later this evening if you would like."

Rose smiled brightly, "Really?"

Cal shrugged, "I don't see why not. This is _our _day, isn't it?" he finished the saddle buckles.

"It is." Rose smiled and tilted her head up to the sun basking under its warmth. Cal smirked memorized by the beauty she of the sun illuminating her skin like a goddess. And how her hair curled to perfection tied behind her and hung over her shoulder and the vision of her with the sleeves of her blouse rolled up her arms. Cal was completely enthralled by her.

She abruptly turned the horse running along into the river water. Cal laughed and jumped onto his horse chasing after her.

The spray of the water soaked their boots and they didn't care.

As Rose played her chasing game with Cal it suddenly occurred to her for the first time since Titanic's fateful day. She was feeling some form of happiness. Not one ounce of her was filled with sadness or guilt. She was just a young woman spending time with her husband and she was happy.

Rose looked back at Cal, who followed her grinning wildly. _I don't think I have ever seen a true, genuine smile on him before._ _It suites him._

She slowed down her horse and turned to Cal who came up beside her. He leaned across the small gap between them. Rose smiled and met him halfway for a small kiss.

Cal smiled into their kiss but was soon distracted by something in the distance. "Stay right there." Cal jumped off the horse into the water and ran across the wild grass to a man pointing a boxlike contraption at the picturesque scenery. Rose's brows furrowed confused at what he was doing.

The man set his photography camera on the edge of the grass. Cal went over to Rose and positioned her just right. He took a step back to admire his work. He loved the way her hair looked with a ponytail and how loose strands shaped the side of her face. "Okay, Miss, smile." The man said and camera flashed. "Would you like another, sir?" he looked at Cal.

Cal nodded and walked over to Rose when her horse started to move from it's position in the river water. He took hold of its reigns keeping it still. Rose intertwined her fingers through his dark hair. She liked when his hair was not greased to his head and she could just weave her fingers through it and admire it's softness. Rose leaned downward without thought and pressed her mouth against his. Cal was more than happy to oblige her kiss. Without them knowing, the photographer took their picture of their affectionate embrace.

Evening came quickly though it did not end at the carnvial. Cal opened the front door gesturing for Rose to enter first. She laughed examining the small stuffed bear Cal won for her after a game of knock the pins down with a wooden ball at the carnival. Cal watched her, "Do you not like your toy prize?" he asked.

Rose shook her head, "No, no, I love it. I really do." she smiled at him reassuringly.

Cal closed the door stepping closer to her. "Then what is it?" he trailed a hand down her arm taking her hand.

"I can't believe you can throw a ball." she snorted into a fit of giggles and looked at him with teasing eyes.

Cal dropped her hand and pretended to be offended, "I won the prize didn't I?" he reached out and snatched the bear from her. "I could just take it back."

"Cal! Don't you dare!" Rose reached around him to get it back. Cal laughed at her and raised the toy above her head high enough that it was out of her reach. "Caledon Hockley this is _not_ funny." she whined.

"Yes, it is." he laughed.

Rose pouted. An idea formulated in her mind. She moved closer to him still trying to reach up for her bear but she seductively batted her eyes luring him into a lustful trace. He crashed his mouth against hers, wrapping his free hand around her waist pressing her body against his. Rose knew Cal was under her spell, she reached up and took the bear from his hands and held it behind her back. She smiled into their kiss congratulating herself on her triumph.

Cal didn't notice nor really cared. His now free hand cupped her cheek deepening the kiss. Rose dropped the bear onto the floor circling her arms around his neck.

Cal's lips trailed away from her mouth as made a pathway down the line of her jaw to her neck. "Cal…" Rose said his name breathlessly. _She tastes of honey and smells of strawberries. _Rose's hands slid from the back of his neck, around his shoulders and down his arms. "Cal…" Cal looked at her. His face inches away from hers. Rose placed her hand on his cheek and stared at him with undoubted certainty. "Make love to me." she whispered.

_Did I hear that right? _Cal was too surprised to react. Rose moved to the tips of her toes and kissed him tenderly taking his bottom lip into her teeth with a smile then took his hand leading him up the winding staircase. _This is really happening. _He thought as she led him down the hallway and into her bedchamber.

Standing in the center of the bedroom, Rose's hands went up his shirt that covered chest. Her fingers toyed with first few buttons of his shirt collar. She continued to unbutton his shirt until the tips of her fingers touched the dark hair of his surprisingly chiseled chest. Rose pressed her lips against the open area of skin causing him to moan. Cal kissed the top of her head as his hands smoothed down her back to the small zipper of her skirt.

Rose captured his mouth letting her hands wonder to the edge of where his pants met his shirt and pulled it out then finished quickly unbuttoning the shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders letting it fall to the ground. Her nails lightly scratched down his muscular chest followed by her mouth creating an invisible pathway across his skin.

Cal let her skirt pool around her feet and quickly unbuttoned her blouse top, tossing it off aside. His arms wrapped around her waist and walked her backwards against the edge of the bed laying her down. Cal stood up taking time to memorize her soft womanly curves and the way the moonlight from the window made her skin glow. "You're beautiful, Rose."

Rose sat up and took his cheeks into her hands. The pad of her thumb smoothed under his dark eyes. "Kiss me." her words were gentle. Cal smirked and pushed back her long red, curly hair off of her naked shoulders as he closed the space between them and kissed her with undying passion.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

The sunlight shined brightly through the large glass windows of the luxurious bedchamber. Rose twitched and turned away from the bright light burying her face into the crook of Cal's neck. Cal opened his eyes to look down at the woman cuddled up against him. He smiled and tightened his arms around her naked body and pressed his lips against her forehead.

He relished the memory of the previous night. _Rose, was heavenly. The way every inch of her surrounded me. The passion we held in our love making. I wonder if it was like that with Jack. Damn you man, why would you bring up his name? You're a fool._

Cal blinked realizing Rose was looking up at him with a questioning expression and tired eyes. "You think loudly." she muttered sleepily.

Cal laughed, "I'm sorry, my thinking has a volume."

She mumbled something else, but Cal could not make it out. It sounded like, 'turn it down'. He shrugged and watched her eyes flutter open and closed. Cal kissed her closed eyelids and brushed her hair from her face then ran a hand down her smooth skin of her back.

"I was just thinking, how right you were." Cal began.

"Right about what?" she mumbled and opened her eyes.

Cal turned his head to look at her and smirked, "Do you remember that night in Paris? It was the day we went to that garden."

"Monet's garden." Rose thoughtfully laid her head on his chest.

Cal smiled, "We were so happy. You were happy because you purchased those paintings and I was happy because you were happy. Then I came to you that night with every intention in making love to you but be we could go any further, you said-"

"It would be more special on our wedding day." Rose recited.

"You were right. To think of the fool I became after that night. I'm forever ashamed."

Rose placed her hand on his cheek silencing him. she moved herself to lay on top of him. He loved the feeling of her naked body against his. If they were stuck like this for all eternity. Cal would be a happy man.

Her lips pressed against his chin and could feel the growing stubble of a beard. She liked it. Rose continued her short journey to his mouth that was ready and open for her arrival. She smiled into his kiss and gained more of an access exploring the corners of his mouth.

Lust took over the couple. Cal rolled her onto her back. Her knees were at either side of him. He thrusts himself into her and paused letting her adjust to him. Her eyes looked at him brightly. She smiled as a silent permission for him to continue. They feverishly kissed as they made love bathed in the morning sunlight.

_Four Years Later, 1916_

The Rolls-Royce automobile pulled up against the curb of his extravagant mansion. The driver got out from the front moving to the back door. Cal climbed out and adjusted the hem of his black overcoat and boiler hat. "Have a good evening, Mr. Hockley." The driver said as he closed the door behind him.

Cal turned to the young driver he smiled, "You, too." he walked up the steps and into the mansion.

He was immediately greeted by a young girl of the age of three. She clung to his legs and giggled when Cal picked her up. He brushed her dark red hair from her face. "Hello, sweetpea." Cal kissed her cheek and removed his hat giving it to the housemaid.

"Daddy! Guess what I did today!" she didn't give him time to respond jumping from his arms and ran towards the sitting area in the back of the mansion. The girl turned back to her father. "C'mon on Daddy!" she ran back taking his hand pulling him along to follow her.

They entered the family room. Rose looked up from her book to her husband, she smiled, "Momma, I wanna show Daddy." The little girl tugged on the hem of Rose's dress. Rose closed the book and placed it on the coffee table and reached behind her passing the young girl a small stack of papers.

Cal watched them with loving eyes. He failed to notice his daughter standing with newly drawn pictures scattered on the floor. "Daddy?" Cal shook himself from his thoughts and looked down at his little girl. He smiled sitting himself down on the floor then pulled her down by her waist to sit in-between his much longer legs. "I made this drawing today." she explained all of its contents. Cal kissed the back of her head listening. His eyes shifted up to Rose. She looked at Cal and smiled warmly.

The girl stood scratching her head, "I'm gonna go draw another one now, 'kay?"

Cal nodded and kissed her nose, "Okay." his daughter giggled and ran out of the room.

"Grace, slow down, darling." Rose softly ordered from her chair. Grace turned back with wide innocent eyes. Rose smiled, "Go, get your things." Grace giggled and ran into the kitchen.

Cal chuckled and stood moving to the fireplace. He added another log into it then circled around behind Rose's chair. He placed his hands onto her shoulders. Rose tilted her head up to him. Cal bent down giving her a tender kiss. "How was work today, darling?" Rose asked.

Cal move around and took a seat on the edge of the coffee table taking her hands into his own. "Fine. Father is pressuring me again." Rose waited for him to continue. "He want's me to expand the company into Los Angeles and Chicago; which means, I'd have to invest more money into the stock market."

Rose looked down at their conjoined hands, "Is that bad?"

"If I'm not careful. I have a good team down at Wall Street and we have other stable factories all around Europe. It'll be fine." Cal reassured her.

Rose removed her hand from his and placed it onto his cheek. The pad of her thumb smoothed under his eye. "You're tired." Rose said. Cal leaned forward capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.

They heard the small pitter patter footsteps of Grace approaching the sitting room. Cal broke their kiss and rested his forehead against Rose's.

Grace ignored her parents as she went straight to the coffee table and began to draw a flower from her mothers garden.

Cal stood taking Rose's hand and led her to the small couch behind their daughter. Cal sat in the corner part of the couch and Rose sat against him still wrapped in his arms. Her head went to rest on his chest. They happily watched their three year old draw. Rose sighed and looked up at her husband. Cal kept his eyes on Grace with small smile playing across his lips. "I love you." Rose whispered.

_Did she say what I think she said? _Cal looked down at her with hopeful eyes. "What?" _I need to hear it again._

Rose sat up and turned to face him fully. She took his much larger hand into her own and stared straight into his eyes, "I love you." she repeated.

This was the first time she had ever said it and really meant it. Rose had said the words before prior to the Titanic voyage, but she did not truly mean them. Now, it was all different. When Rose looked at Cal she did not see Jack's face anymore. She saw the dark haired man sitting before her. When Rose walked down the street or in the park and she sees a random man passing her by, she imagines its Cal. She doesn't know when it began, her love for Cal, maybe it was when they spent that wonderful day at Cobbs Creak horseback riding. Maybe, it was when he took her to her favorite theater show in New York. Maybe, she fell in love with him long before all of that when he was begging for her forgiveness right after Titanic's tragedy. Maybe, she loved him the entire time and just didn't know it quite yet. The exact moment was lost on her. All she knew now is, she was able to gain all the courage in the world to move on with a life of love and independence, and a family she absolutely adored. Rose was finally incandescently happy.

"I love you, too." Cal smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

_Seventeen Years Later, 1929_

Rose, Grace, and a young boy named James walked down the street carrying small bags of fruit from the market. Grace had just turned sixteen the week before and was a pistol like her mother. She had Rose's wits, beauty, flaming hair, and piercing grey-blue eyes. James followed behind the two women playing with his wooden airplane. "Keep up, James." Rose called over her shoulder.

James ran to her side making sound effects of an airplane. Rose threaded her fingers through her twelve year olds dark brown hair that fell in his face.

Entering the mansion, Rose frowned getting a sudden feeling the dread.

The mansion her family had called home seemed cold and dark.

"Gracie, please find Anne and get a fire going." Grace nodded taking the market bags into the kitchen. "And watch your brother." Rose called out. She followed the uneasy feeling up the winding staircase and down the hallway. For whatever reason her feet took her to the Cal's office. She knocked on the door but heard nothing. Rose carefully turned the doorknob.

She felt the color drain from her face. Her eyes wide with horror. "What are you doing?"

"Please, Rose, leave." Cal's voice sent a haunting shiver down her spine.

"No." Rose walked to her husband standing in front of his desk. Her chest tightened as she watched her husband examine a pistol in his hands. "What are you doing, Cal?"

"I said, leave." Cal looked at her with sad, conflicting eyes. Rose didn't move an inch. "I SAID, GET OUT!" Cal jumped to his feet angrily. Rose was taken back, she has not seen his anger for seventeen years. She almost forgot about his fire blazing temper.

"I want to know, what the _hell_ you are doing?! Are you going to shoot yourself? Are you crazy?" No response. "Please, Cal, talk to me." Rose pleaded feeling her anger boil as well.

Cal looked away from her no longer able to sustain her scrutinizing stare. "I failed." his voice was frightfully calm and distant. Cal looked out at the window to the city.

"Failed what?"

"I - I lost it all."

"What?" Rose moved around his oak desk to his side.

Cal took a breath, "The accounts, the company's money, the family fortune. We're broke. I got a call from New York, the stock market crashed." Cal looked down at his wife. "We have nothing." he gritted through his teeth and sat down in his leather chair. "Did you hear me?" Cal looked up at her. "I lost everything!" he took a breath. "I failed you." he buried his face into his hands.

Rose felt her heart break. She shook her head and went down to her knees and covered her hands over his hands pulling on his hair. "No, no, you have never failed me, Cal. Don't say that."

"I have nothing to offer you…"

"You think all I want from you is your money? Then you don't know me at all. I don't need any of it. I don't need fancy dresses, jewels, this mansion. I just _need_ you and our children." her eyes looked at the pistol on top of the desk. "You were going to commit suicide? Why in Heavens name would you do that?"

Cal avoided her eyes, "I couldn't face you as a failure."

"So you decided dead was the best way of telling me market crashed and we're penniless?" Rose took his face into her hands forcing him to look at her. She had never seen her strong, proud husband cry before. Rose cupped his cheek wiping his tears away with her thumbs. "I love you. Whatever happens now we'll deal with it together."

"Why do you love me? After everything I did -" Rose placed her index finger over his lips.

"I've forgiven you sixteen years ago. We've moved on from that. We'll be fine. I know it." Cal stared at her with wonderment. Rose stood and sat across his lap circling her arms around his neck. His head rested in the crook of her neck. Rose twirled his dark hair between her fingers as she hummed a song from her past.

_"__Come Josephine in my flying machine_

_Going up she goes. Up she goes. Up she goes…"_

Cal moved his head to look at her, "Where did you learn that song?" Rose couldn't think of an excuse quick enough but the sadden look on Cal's face told her he figured it out. "From him… from Jack." They rarely mentioned his name. It was a can of worms placed in the back of the cabinet hidden from the world.

"Yes," she answered honestly. Cal nodded his head. Rose used her index finger to tilt his chin upwards to look at her. "We'll be fine. I promise you." Cal leaned forward capturing her mouth in a feverish and desperate kiss. Her fingers laced into his messy brown distressed hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

_One Week Later_

Cal ran up the street, jumping over the foreclose sign on his front yard and yanked open the mansion door with papers in his hands. He flew passed his children sitting in the tea room startling them. After a brief moment, Cal ran back to them. They stared at the seemingly crazy father with a worried expressions. "Where's your mother?" he asked out of breath.

"In the garden." Grace's brows rose as Cal took off to the back of the mansion.

"Thank you!" he hollered back to the children that had not moved from their spot wondering what had gotten into their usually level headed father.

"Rose! Rose!" Cal ran out onto the porch in the backyard and stomped down the steps. "Rose!"

His fiery redheaded wife stood up looking over the purple lilies. She held a gardening shovel and watering pail. "Cal?" Cal turned to see Rose staring at him with a questioning expression. "Are you okay?" Cal stood before her sweaty and out of breath. "Why are you trembling… and wet?" she cringed removing her hand from his damp neck.

"I just ran across Philadelphia. I had to show you this." Cal held the papers in her face.

Rose took the papers skimming them over, "This is the deed of the mansion." she looked at him confused.

Cal nodded, "Now read this one."

"Did you get it back or something?" Rose looked at him.

"I'm not finished." Cal placed another document before her. She rolled her eyes and read the small font. Cal waited patiently with a smile. Rose's eyes grew larger as did Cal's childish grin.

"You bought a house?"

"Not just any house." Cal moved around to stand behind her and pointed to small paragraph labeled, "Description" on the document. "It is made of stone, has a wooden door, blue shutters, a garden; of course not as big as this one but still very modest. And its near a city just like you dreamed."

"Cal?" she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Its the home you described, I swear it!"

"Cal!" Cal glanced down to her. "W-where on earth did you get the money?"Cal grinned for the first time in weeks. "I took whatever we had left and invested it into this house."

"Is that smart?"

"Probably not."

Rose did not say anything for a long while rereading the documents over and over again. "Uh," Rose tried to search for the words. "Where is it located?"

"That's the thing… it's in Santa Monica, California."

"Santa Monica-?"

"California." Cal finished.

Rose turned away from him processing the newly given information. "We can't just leave. What about mother? What about _your_ father?" Cal placed another document on top of the ones Rose held. "Cedar Rapids, Iowa?" Rose read.

"Now, no one will ever find us again." Cal gazed at her with hopeful eyes. "We'll runaway and never look back. If they come looking for us, they'll be looking in the wrong place." she rubbed her temples with a sudden headache. Cal stepped behind her taking his middle fingers and rubbed her aching temples. "I also changed our last name to Calvert." Rose twirled around facing him. "We are no longer, Caledon and Rose Hockley. May I introduce you to your husband, _Mrs._ Calvert?" Cal smiled as he mockingly bowed down to her.

Rose couldn't help but smile, "May I inquire to know my husbands name? I'm sure it's not Cal Calvert."

"John."

"John? John…" she tired out the name but failed to understand what had happened to her husband. For a week he moped and brooded feeling sorry for himself and suddenly, her name was changed and whatever was left of their savings was invested in Santa Monica, California. Despite all of that, she played along anyhow. "I married a John?"

"No," Cal stood turning her so her back was pressed against his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "you married a Cal but to everyone who is not us, I'm John."

Rose turned her head to look at him. "Am I still Rose?"

Cal smiled, "My Rose." he toyed with the curled strands of hair framing around her face from her bun. "You can finally try out Hollywood. And I can do… uh…" Cal began and frowned, "I'm not sure yet."

"You'll do something. Something you love. You may not know what it is yet, but when you do… there's not going to be any pressures for you to succeed. I'm just… I'm not sure I'd be hired in Hollywood any time soon."

"Nonsense. They'll be lucky to have you. You have such talent, Rose." Cal encouraged her smoothing a finger down her jawline.

"No, I mean… who would heir a pregnant woman?" Cal's eyes widen. A slow smile crept across his lips. His hand went over her now flat stomach. Rose grinned and kissed his clean shaven chin. "What would you say to a beard?"

Cal's brows furrowed, "Rose, I may be unemployed and broke, but that does not mean I will be strutting around like a some sort of homeless man."

Rose laughed at him, "No one would ever mistake you for a homeless man, my dear." Cal pretended to be offended as she escaped his embrace running up into the house. Cal laughed taking off after.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

_1997_

The morning sun shine brightly through the windows of Santa Monica home. Rose Calvert sat in ther ceramics studio throwing a potter's wheel. The liquid clay stained her boney fingers forming the shaping pot. She looked up to see the CNN reporter and Brock Lovett an ocean cave diver on the small screen.

Rose gripped her cane as she rose her feet and slowly walked to closer to the small television in the kitchen.

"Your expedition is at the center of a storm of controversy over salvage rights and even ethics. Many are calling you a grave robber." The CNN reporter said.

Her granddaughter, Lizzy, quickly moved around the counter top to assist her grandmother. "Turn that up, dear." Rose said.

"I have museum-trained experts here, making sure this stuff is preserved and catalogued properly. Look at this drawing, which was found today…" The screen cut from Lovett to a drawing of a women with a heart shaped necklace. "… a piece of paper that's been underwater for 84 years… and my team are able to preserve it intact. Should this have remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean for eternity, when we can see it and enjoy it now…?"

Rose's grey-blue eyes widened, "I'll be God damned." Lizzy studied her grandmother curiously. "Get the phone, Lizzy, dear."

Rose sat at the table holding the phone to her ear and patiently waited Lovett to answer.

"This is Brock Lovett. What I can do for you, Mrs… Mrs. Calvert?"

"I was just wondering if you had found the "Heart of the Ocean" yet, Mr. Lovett." Rose knew he was surprised when she heard a gasp.

"Alright. You have my attention, Rose. Can you tell me who the woman in the picture is?"

Rose smiled, "Oh yes. The woman in the picture is me." Lovett was silent for a while. Rose nodded for Lizzy to take the phone. "I'm going to my room, dear. Please get his information." Lizzy nodded as Rose slowly stood and walked out of the kitchen.

Rose moved down the hallway to the back master bedroom. She closed the door behind her and reached for the chain of the desk lamp beside the door. Her eyes shifted to the fading photograph on the table.

It was of herself and Cal. They have been just recently married. Cal promised Rose a day horseback riding along Cobbs Creak. It was there Cal found a photographer in the hills of tall grass. Rose loved this photo. The photographer captured them in a lip lock. She remembered Cal readjusting her horse and Rose leaned down to kiss him.

This was a memory she dearly cherished.

Rose placed the photograph back down the table and moved to the large dresser. She opened the wooden drawer and placed a hand on Cal's neatly folded button shirts. Rose missed him very much. Cal had died long ago in the spring of 1975, he was 93 years old. They had 63 wonderful years together. She loved him in every possible way, though she thought could have never loved again.

Rose closed his drawer and opened her own. She rummaged through her folded blouse tops taking out a black large velvet jewelry case and placed it on the counter. Rose opened the box and took out the blue 56 carat diamond necklace. She never told Cal she had kept the necklace he gave to her all those years ago. He never asked probably assuming it went down with Titanic. Rose kept it hidden for 84 years until now.

Next to the velvet jewelry case, was another photograph that caught her eye. She picked up the gold colored frame, tracing her fingers over the image of herself with their children.

In this photo Grace was sixteen, James was twelve and the family's new edition, Ally, was 24 weeks. They had just moved to Santa Monica in 1929. Cal took them to the pier which had a Carnival.

Rose smiled. She could still hear Grace and James laughing, jumping up and down begging their mother to let them on the rollercoaster. Rose looked down at her excited children comforting Ally to sleep. Cal took this photograph of Rose's mothering moment, capturing their children's innocences.

She missed him. She missed her family when everyone was still young. Rose placed the frame down on the table. Her eyes averted back to the diamond necklace. Apart of her had always felt something was missing. Though, throughout her long life she has been utterly and completely happy. Something was missing.

Her mind went to Jack Dawson. Rose had never forgotten about Jack. He lived inside of her every single day of her life. He was after all the one who saved her from her miserable and suffocating self. When Titanic went down and Jack died, apart of her died with him. She needed this closure. Rose refused to pass on with unfinished business hanging over her head. No, Rose _needed_ to go back to Titanic and confront her long unforgotten past.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Late at night in the cabin Rose of the Keldysh ship, she carefully arranged all of her photographs on the mantel. Her aged finger traced the outline of the photo of herself, Cal and James at his college graduation. She placed it down next to a photo of a young Grace and Ally modelling in a photo shoot studio imitating their mother. Rose picked up the photo of herself and Grace laughing at James and Ally as they climbed on Cal's back.

She knew that the life she lived was a good one. Rose had loved, lost, and been loved. She cherished each moment of her life with Jack and Cal. Rose had fulfilled her promise to Jack the best of her ability.

Rose slowly climbed into her bed and laid back. Her grey-blue eyes went to the stars that were so clear in the blackness of the night sky.

_"__Come Josephine in my flying machine_

_And it's up she goes. Up she goes…"_

Rose closed her eyes slowly exhaling a long sigh feeling her body relax to the soft tussle of the gentle waves of the calm ocean.

Rose felt half of herself fly on the endless decks of Titanic.

The door man opened the wooden door as she entered into the grand staircase room. She recognized the faces that smiled at her as she walked passed them and up the stairs to see a familiar man turn to her from the ticking clock. It was Jack. Jack held out his hand, Rose took it letting his arms wrap around her. She was her 17 year old self. Jack leaned down and kissed her. The passengers, officers and crew members of the RMS Titanic surrounded the couple applause faded into the background.

The other half of Rose went to the beach in Santa Monica, California outside her dream home.

Rose walked onto the beach. She felt the soft sand move in-between her toes as she went down to her family. Cal was 30 years old again and utterly handsome as his brown hair shagged over his forehead watched at her with a grin. Rose smiled as their children ran to her. "Momma!" They shouted.

Grace was twelve years old, James was eight years old, and Ally was five years old running behind her older siblings. They held buckets and tiny shovels. Cal held his hand out for her. Rose took it.

Cal wrapped his arm around her shoulders hugging her into his body. They watched their young children run to the ocean water with their buckets in hand and grins painted on their faces. Rose and Cal walked down to follow them. They stood at the edge where the water met the sand. Cal looked down at her. Rose met his loving gaze and smiled warmly as he bent down and Rose met his mouth in a gentle kiss that quickly heated. Rose circled her arms around his waist keeping him close as they passionately kissed.

Rose was a woman spilt into two pieces. Her life really began at 17 years old aboard the RMS Titanic with her first love and savior, Jack Dawson.

The other half of her life was with Cal Hockley, a man she once detested and the became one of the greatest loves she's ever known.

One thing is for sure, Rose Dewitt Bukater had lived a full and beautiful life filled accomplishments, devotion, and incandescent happiness.


End file.
